


Bucket List

by ursushiboi



Category: Seulrene Nation
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursushiboi/pseuds/ursushiboi
Summary: Sa'yo lang palaging uuwi.
Kudos: 1





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seulrene nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seulrene+nation).



"Promise. Susunduin kita after work mo, love."  
"Love ko, okay lang kahit hindi mo ako masundo, baliw. Kaya ko mag commute." Ginagawa mo nanaman akong bata eh. Hindi naman kalayuan 'tong hospital na pinagwoworkan ko.

"Eh, ayoko nga na nagcocommute ka diba? Delikado. Hindi panget ang girlfriend ko. Kaya please, wait for me. 'Wag na pasaway po?" Cute mo talaga hays. 

"Sige na. Alis kana, love ko. Baka ma-late ka pa sa traffic."

Simula nang magkaroon na tayo ng stable job, you never failed to spoil me. Nahihiya na nga ako sa'yo eh. I wasn't really fond of being spoiled kasi nasanay ako to be independent since wala naman sila Dad dito, pero you insisted. Sabi mo, nakasulat sa Bucket List mo 'tong mga kalokohan mo.

Binuksan ko ang maliit na Notebook mo.

Seulgi's Bucket List (10 entries)

1\. Find a stable and permanent job ☑️  
2\. Hatid-Sundo si Joohyun na Love ko everyday sa work. (Para Safe) ☑️

I will never forget those times na college pa tayo. It always amazes me how you manage your time like, grabe, halos hindi kana makatulog sa mga plates mo, tapos kapag gigising pa ako sa umaga you never missed the chance to cook breakfast for us. You always make sure that I'll never skip a meal. Tapos, hinahatid mo ako lagi via commute, minsan kahit wala ka pang ligo, you always make sure na I'll arrive at Uni safely.

Tapos kahit hassle din ng araw mo, susunduin mo ako sa Uni, ikaw pa ang madalas mag treat sa atin ng Ice Cream kasi sabi mo, "Ito lang ang kaya ng budget ko ngayon, para lang ma-chill tayo", and you know what? I always appreciate those little things. 

God, what did I do in my past life to deserve such a beautiful person inside and out? I will forever be grateful for her.

Last time na nagkaroon ako ng failed exam, halos madepress ako kasi hindi ko matanggap, pero what you did and what you said that night made me change my mind.

"I can't do this. Tangina. Bakit sa Major pa. Tangina nagreview ako. You saw me. You were with me the whole week na nagrereview ako, 'di ba?" Siguro for some, they'll think nagooverreact ako, pero no. Major ko 'yun and we're on fucking Finals. I am just so disappointed with myself. 

"No, love ko. Makinig ka sa'kin. There's always a time and reason for everything. Lagi mong tatandaan 'yan. Okay? May reason bakit ka nagfail ngayon. We might not understand the reason behind it pero I know, I just know that someday, it will make sense. Hindi ka man nakapasa ngayon, anong malay natin kung next time i-take mo ang exam na 'yun eh ma-perfect mo 'to. Do you understand? There's always a room for changes, for improvements, for us to cope up with our loss. Kaya cheer up na, love ko? Please?" The way you say those words, grabe 'yung naramdaman kong comfort. 'Yung sincerity mo, it was overflowing. You literally cheered my spirit up. Sobrang salamat Lord.

"I love you, you know?" 'Yan nalang ang nasabi ko.

"Mas mahal na mahal kita, Joohyun."

3\. Always make sure to Celebrate every little success we'd face in the future, together ha? ☑️  
4\. Ito hindi dapat mawala sa list, @myself, palagi kang magpakumbaba, mahal mo si Joohyun, 'pag may toyo, suyuin at intindihin. Okay? Ma'am, yes, Ma'am! ☑️

Natawa ako, ang kengkoy mo lang din talaga eh. Ewan ko ba, napakaswerte ko. Ako pa talaga napili mo eh I won't deny na ang daming maganda talaga sa Uni namin kahit sa Uni niyo, pero ako pa rin napili mo.

"Bakit kasi ako? Hahaha. Ang maldita ko kaya and hindi ako approachable."

"Bakit hindi ikaw? Lagi mong tatandaan, araw-araw kitang pipiliin, Joohyun. Walang ibang option. Si Bae, Si Joo at si Hyun lang." sabi mo nu'ng one time na tinanong ko sa'yo 'yan. Kinurot ko nalang pisngi mo.

I silently heed a prayer.

Lord, kung siya na ang makakasama ko habang buhay, wala na pong bawian, please? Wala po akong balak siyang bitawan. Thank you po.

5\. Always give personal/private/family time ☑️  
6\. Attend concerts together. Support ko faves niya, kasi support niya faves ko. (VIP lagi is a must)☑️

Hindi ko alam bakit kasali sa bucket list mo 'yung #5. Pero wala naman akong reklamo, kasi it's yours naman. I just really admire you as a whole. Kaya sobrang boto rin sa'yo ng friends at parents ko. My ex-bestfriend Jooyoung, she really admires you. Sabi niya pa nga, ang swerte nating dalawa kasi deserve natin ang isa't isa. Ex ko siya before you, alam mo naman 'yun and minsan nga inaasar mo pa siya na kung sakaling breakan kita, sana bawiin ako ni Jooyoung kasi sakaniya kalang boto sa iba ko pang naging Ex. She became one of your 'Bros' bukod kila Lisa at Byul. You're very supportive and understanding sa lahat ng bagay. And I couldn't even imagine myself loving someone else other than you.

Naalala ko nung magconcert ang Red Velvet dito. Ikaw 'yung nag camping sa pre-order para sa VIP seats natin kasi hindi ako pwede ang dami kong readings.

Tapos once nakakuha kana grabe tuwang tuwa ka for me, sabi mo,

"Love ko! Magkikita na kayo ni Song1 mo! Hahahaha." Bias ko kasi si Seungwan tapos ikaw naman si Sooyoung. Mga tipo mo talaga. Napailing nalang ako.

7\. Lagi mag simba every sunday, dapat center ng relationship natin si Lord☑️  
8\. Pumunta sa lahat ng tourist spots dito sa Pinas, bago sa labas ng bansa. ☑️

Halos twice a month ata tayong nagoout of town. Dati parang every summer lang or sembreak kasi nagaaral pa tayo, pero nu'ng nagkastable sjob tayo pareho we started ticking off every tourist spots dito sa Pinas gaya ng nasa list mo.

Palagi kang may plans ahead.

Never tayong lumabas na nabanggit natin ang "Ikaw ang bahala. Kahit ano. Kahit saan."

Palagi kang may mga plano at palagi akong kasama doon. 

Pero bakit naman kailangan dumating sa puntong ganito?

Bakit biglang hindi mo ako sinama?

January 19, 2018 (2 years ago)

Flight natin tomorrow papunta sa Siargao. Sobrang tagal natin hinintay 'to. Nagipon talaga tayo ng bongga kasi medyo pricey nga doon besides magsstay tayo doon for a week since anniversary week din natin ngayon. Ang korni ng weather tonight. Wala naman bagyo right? Pero ang lakas lakas ng ulan. 

"Love, ako nalang mag grocery ngayon. Dito ka nalang sa bahay ha? Para makapag rest ka din. Galing kapa sa duty eh."

"Eh? Alam mo na ba mga bibilhin?" Tumawa kalang at lumapit sakin.

"Love, ilang taon na tayo live in. Kabisado ko na lahat. Hahaha. Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Niyakap mo ako at hinalikan sa noo.

"Mag-ingat ka, Love ko ha? Drive slowly."

"Opo, future misis ko. I love you so much, Love ko!" Hinalikan mo ulit ako at niyakap ng mahigpit bago ka lumabas ng kwarto.

Sana hindi ganito ang weather sa Siargao tomorrow. Gaganda pa naman ng mga outfits ko. I'll bring 5 sets ng swimsuits. Tatlo dyan ikaw ang pumili at bumili, kaloka. Masyado kang proud sa'kin. 

Nagsimula na ako mag empake ng mga gamit natin. Tigisa lang naman tayo ng luggage. Konti lang ng dala mo. Samantalang ako parang isang buwan ako magsstay doon. 

Nalibang ako sa pag susukat ng mga swimsuits ko. Nilagay ko na rin mga necessities natin. Sunblocks, Moisturizers, First Aid Kit, Toothbrushes, Toothpaste, Mouthwash, etc.

Nagshower na ako at humiga sa kama. Grabe pa rin lakas ng kulog at ulan. Nasan ka na kaya? Ang lapit lang naman ng supermarket dito sa atin. 40 minutes kasama na traffic. Napagdesisyunan ko munang umidlip dahil sa pagod ko. Galing kasi ako sa GY shift eh.

Naaninag kong nagbukas 'yung pinto ng room natin. Pumasok ka na basang basa ng ulan. 

"Love?" tawag ko sa'yo.

"Love ko, nandito na ako. Pasensya na ha. Mahal na mahal kita." hinalikan mo ako sa noo.

Nagising ako sa lakas ng tunog ng cellphone ko. Kinuha ko agad ito sa table sa tabi ng bed natin.

48 missed calls  
23 messages received

Bigla akong kinabahan. Hindi ko agad tiningnan ang mga ito.

Para akong nanigas sa kinauupuan ko.

"Seulgi?" Tinawag kita pero hindi ka sumasagot.

Alam ko dumating kana dito kanina eh. Basang basa ka pa nga dahil sa lakas ng ulan.

"Love ko??" Tumayo na ako at dali daling hinanap ka sa bawat sulok ng bahay.

Nang hindi kita matagpuan sa bahay biglang nagring ulit ang phone ko. 

Jooyoungie calling...

"Jooyoung??"

"Shit! Thank God sumagot kana. Irene, papunta na ako dyan. Susunduin kita. Malapit na ako."

"Ha? Bakit? Anong meron? Alas dos na ng madaling araw."

"Si Seul- Basta papunta na ako." Ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ko. Putangina naman. Kung ngayon niyo naisipan iprank ako. Please 'wag. 

Tinawagan ko ang cellphone mo pero cannot be reached ito. Lord, please. Ayoko ng ganito. Kinakabahan ako. Parang nahihirapan akong huminga. Aatakihin nanaman ako ng anxiety ko.

Dinial ko ulit ang phone mo pero ganun pa rin.

Tiningnan ko ang messages ko.

6 messages galing sa'yo.

Love ko: dito na me love

Love ko: derecho me sa talyer later parang may tumutunog sa makina ng car ko e

Love ko: Sleep ka muna love ko, ako na po mag sort nito later mwa

Love ko: bumili pala ako extra grocery para paguwi natin next week pahinga nalang muna tyo may extra na agad hihi big brain ko tlga :p

Love ko: tulog ka na siguro, i'm done na i love you so much love love kong cute

Love ko: super duper love kita see you in a while :*

"Irene?" Biglang bumungad si Jooyoung sa pinto ng bahay natin. Naabutan niya akong umiiyak. Inaatake nanaman ako ng anxiety ko.

"Jooyoung, anong nangyayari please? Nasaan si Seulgi?" Kita ko ang nanlalambot niyang ekspresyon sa mukha. Niyakap niya ako.

"Tara na. Punta tayong ospital."

"Ospital?! Bakit tayo pupunta doon? Nasan ba si Seulgi? Please naman!" Halos magwala ako nang marinig ko ang sumunod na sinabi niya.

"Nasa ospital si Seulgi! Naaksidente siya kanina ako ang nasa recent call log niya kaya ako ang unang tinawagan ng hospital na pinagdalhan sakaniya ng mga rescuer! Halika na, please." Umiiyak na si Jooyoung. Ngayon ko lang siya nakitang ganito. Sa sobrang panlalambot ko at hindi ko masyado maabsorb kung anong nangyayari ay sumama nalang ako sakaniya.

Nakita ko ang Parents mo sa labas ng emergency room. 

"Tita!!" Niyakap ako agad ng mama mo at pareho kaming humagulhol. 

"Tita, anong nangyari? Kumusta daw ang lagay niya? Okay lang ba siya? Ano daw sabi ng doctor? Saan siya naaksidente?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ko sa mga taong nandito. Ang papa mo nasa may pinto lang, tahimik na umiiyak. Si Jooyoung nakaupo lang sa bench pero alam kong umiiyak siya. Ang kapatid mong si Yeji umiiyak din at kinocomfort ang mama mo.

"Nagkaroon ng problema daw 'yung sasakyan niya. Hindi ko pa sigurado kung sa preno ba o ano." Pageexpalin ni Tita sa'kin, hindi rin siya sigurado.

"Anong lagay niya?"

"50/50. Naipit siya sa loob dahil hindi agad siya nailabas, madami siyang naubos na dugo." Hindi ko na kinakaya. Parang mawawalan na ako ng malay. 

Seulgi, mahal ko.

"Irene!" 

"Hija!"

Pinainom ako ni Jooyoung ng tubig ng mahimasmasan ako. Maya maya pa'y bumukas ang pinto ng Emergency Room. Lumabas ang surgeon at tinanggal ang kaniyang gloves at hinarap kami.

"Seulgi Kang's Family?"

"Opo. Doc, kumusta po ang anak ko?"

"I'm really sorry. I hate to bear this news to you, pero hindi po kinaya ng anak niyo. Hindi po naging stable ang condition niya at bumigay na rin po ang heart at lungs niya dahil may tama rin ito." 

Diyos ko.

Kung panaginip ko pa rin ito, utang na loob, parang awa niyo na gisingin niyo na ako.

"We'll give you privacy for a few minutes. I'll take my leave."

Wala na akong marinig.

Wala na rin tunog na lumalabas sa mga iyak ko.

Ang sakit sakit.

Putang ina. Ang sakit sakit!

"Irene."

"Tangina, Jooyoung. Hindi ko kaya! Hindi ko matanggap! Parang awa mo na, kung panaginip lang 'to. Sampalin mo ako! Gisingin mo ako!" sinampal sampal ko ang sarili ko.

"Irene! Tama na! Please. Wala na si Seul. Wala na siya."

"Babe?" Nagpunas ako ng luha ko nang tawagin ako ni Jooyoung.

"Are you okay?" Lumapit siya at tinanong ako.

"I'm fine. Let's go?"

"Seulgi's waiting for us na."

"Ang bilis, it's already her 2nd birthday in Heaven." Sabi ko. Tbh, hindi pa rin ako okay though I'm already moving forward. Sobrang thankful ako kay Jooyoung kasi she never got tired of me. She's been patient with me all these years.

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" Jooyoung asked while we're driving on our way sa cemetery.

"Remember nung gabing naaksidente siya?"

"Hm.."

"She called me.. She called me to ask for a favor that night.. She-" Nagcrack ang boses ni Jooyoung.

"She told me how much she loves you.. And-And she asked me to take her place. She asked me to take care of you when she's gone.. Kasi- That night pala, she knew na lumusot na 'yung preno ng sasakyan niya." Ramdam ko ang panlalamig ng katawan ko. Umiiyak nanaman ako. Ang sakit pa rin eh. 

Nagpark siya sa may parking slot malapit sa entrance ng cemetery.

Bakit? Bakit ngayon ko lang nalaman? Para akong nag back to zero, Seulgi.

"Sabi niya, if ever hindi siya makasurvive, ako daw ang magmahal at magalaga sa'yo. Irene, even in her last minute, she only thought of you. And how much she loves you. Gano'n ka niya kamahal. And I'm really grateful of her 'cause she already gave me her blessing. I know she knows I won't give up on you."

Binuklat ko ang huling pahina ng Notebook mo.

9\. Kay Bae Joohyun lang palaging uuwi. :p  
10\. Si Bae Joohyun ang huling babaeng mamahalin ko. <3 

P.S. wala ako masyado bucket list, basta makasama kalang talaga hanggang sa huling sandali ng buhay ko, solve na ako. ^_^

Nilagyan ko ng check ang dalawang huling entry mo.

Salamat, Seulgi.

Salamat dahil hanggang sa huli mong sandali ako pa rin ang minahal mo. 

Salamat dahil hanggang sa huli mong sandali sa akin ka pa rin umuwi.

Salamat, mahal ko, Paalam.


End file.
